


lö fort

by lenmester



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenmester/pseuds/lenmester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ShotaMine built an awesome fort and seduced ShotaGami inside. Nothing interesting. [AU/2SHOTS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His curious eyes were following the other nearby children's every move. Most of them were running around like Duracell Bunnies, occasionally meeting with the sandy ground's flat and rather hurtful surface. Now that was pretty funny. Of course there were smaller kids too who could only play under their parents' watchful gaze. That might have sucked.

He watched as a young fellow was being told off by an adult for ruining someone else's poorly-made sandcastle. Well, he really wanted to leave this place altogether and do some drills on the court with his best friend. How he wanted to play some 33 against him but...

"Oi, are ya even listening?" The redhead looked at the blue-haired one and grinned. "Of course! See?" He lifted the little radio in his hand and turned the device on. The other noticed the boombox and grinned as well. "Cool! Where did ya get that? Lemme check it out." He didn't wait for any approval just stole the dark gadget and inspected it.

Kagami leaned forward to push a button so the desired channel could be heard. "Dad gave me when I told him about the plan. But look, look! It has so many channels and he even searched for some famous American ones cuz-"

"WAH! Your dad is the best!" After being interrupted he locked gazes with the dark-skinned boy and they both were sporting twin toothy smiles. "Riiight?!"

They understood each other so well with Daiki. As always, there were times when their opinions clashed but a day usually was enough to forget about any stupid incident that was threatening to ruin their friendship. And anyways, the other was so awesome! He wouldn't even know about basketball at all if it wasn't for the younger boy. He was desperate to practice just so he could finally beat the other in 1-on-1.

"So, you know yer rapper name?" The other asked after leaning backward to lay on the wooden planes of the wonky and abandoned playhouse they were currently occupying. After half of the slide had mysteriously disappeared children weren't allowed to use it.

Kagami shook his short spikes, "Hm, not really." Daiki dramatically rolled his eyes, "Tch. Then why did you need a week? You bastard." That idiot could be rather rude.

"Seriously... If I was able to come up with Hot Chocolate in an hour..." His blue eyes suddenly widened and bored into Kagami's. A second later he was sitting in front of the redhead, jolting him. He inched backward with his torso, a little scared. "W-What is it?" He shook out and gulped. Daiki stilled and considered him for a moment. "A ghost." He whispered.

Now it was his coppery depths' turn to enlarge. "W-Where?" He hardly dared breathe the word out but he watched the other's face for any sign or comfort. He found neither as the bastard's mug split into two thanks to his evil smirk which meant the absolute horror. He backed into one of the brown walls of the dead fort after crawling backward and was about to bring his knees to his chin when he felt it. Something touched...no, jabbed his waist. He didn't want to die just yet! "KYAAA!" He wasn't ready for death so he squeezed his eyes shut and fisted his shirt's hem. Go away!

He was sure that he remained that way for long...eternal seconds when a sharp noise reached his ears. He slowly opened his eyes and registered a laughing Daiki. He frowned at the other but when the shorter boy still didn't stop he scowled. "WAHAHAHAHA! You are such a girl! Scaredy cat!" He was becoming really angry.

"SHUT UP!" He surged forward and tackled the convulsing body to the ground. "You know how I don't like ghosts!" He tried to punch the darker face but incredibly fast hands stopped the movement to seal both of his wrists away. "Huh? You mean how you are  _scared_  of them." He struggled to break free but it was futile. "Don't make fun of me, you bastard!" It was a huge mistake to tell this particular piece of information to the asshole who was lying under his sitting form.

"Tigerstyle." Hearing the word he stopped and made a puzzled face. "Huh?" He even stopped moving around. "You heard it, Bakagami." He was really confused now. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Daiki sighed and closed his eyes for a bit. "Geez. Your rapper name, you idiot!"

"Oh."

"Whatever, let's just go back before it gets too dark." The other mumbled something about extra dessert but he wasn't sure he heard it right.

* * *

"This is sooo epic!" He blurted out in awe and didn't even bother to close his mouth afterward. He was currently sitting on his own borrowed futon which was lying directly next to Daiki's in the fort the other had built, and was looking around curiously. Several chairs were surrounding them from two directions and huge blankets were hanging on them to make a perfect tent. The younger mentioned how this sleep-over would be special but he really wasn't expecting such an awesome thing. The redhead thought that they would maybe start the rapper stunt they wanted to pull, but this was so much better. The little "room" was so well-made that not even a tiny spot of light could infiltrate the space that was illuminated by a DBZ night lamp.

"Heh, of course. It took me some time to build it, after all." The one in black shorts - that were covered with orange basketballs - and a white tank mocked before grinning heartily. "I even had to persuade mom to let me do it in the living room so it could be spacious." He lied down on his white futon and checked his phone.

Kagami heard light footsteps approaching them. After a second a smiling face occupied the entrance of their hidden kingdom, temporarily ruining the semi-darkness. "Good night boys." Daiki's mother gently uttered but then narrowed his eyes as she stared at the back of his son. "Don't stay up too late."

The blue-haired male turned his head to regard his mother while remaining on his stomach with the naked part of his legs fidgeting in the air. "Geez mom, way to be lame." He rolled his eyes and then turned back to his phone. "We won't, ok? G'nite." She didn't seem to buy it for a second but left nonetheless after hearing Kagami's night time wish too. They heard a switching sound and after some shuffling the creak of a closing door. The shorter boy put down the device and sat up. "I'm gonna show you something." The other said excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boldog fucking Születésnapot Csí! Élvezd ezt a fluff gecit, mert többet ilyet nem látsz. Jóféle tortát ettél-e? :'D  
> Just beware of the shit that happens in it. I hate fluff, but it kinda has some... or not. Whatever, kiddos try the sexy thang. *snorts*

Taiga would surely like the magazine he managed to snatch from his father's secret stash. The old man thought he was doing a great job at hiding them but he should have known it better. His dad couldn't hide anything properly and there was no way that his curious son wouldn't be searching for something nice in that seemingly hidden chest. And what a treasure he'd found! Just the thought was enough to excite him and make his hands twitch uncontrollably.

He pulled the photo book out under his futon and placed the prize in front of his waiting friend after he was sure that his mother had left the room. The blunet wasn't sure if the other has ever seen something like this but... It would be even funnier if this could be the redhead's first time. He highly doubted it though.

Taiga scooted closer to inspect the piece of art that was placed before him but shortly after he froze in his advances. The boy was staring still at the cover while whispering his next words, "Where did you get this?" After the question, he gulped audibly and glanced up at the shorter boy who was grinning down at him.

"Well, I borrowed it from daddy, obviously." He answered while scratching at his nose with his index finger.

"You mean you stole it." Taiga breathed out in a tiny voice, looking at him with an unreadable expression. The fort-builder felt his brows furrow and a little frown pull at his lips. He did not steal it, he intended to place it back to its original place and what the heck was his rapper partner's problem anyway. "Whatever," he felt himself mutter. "I'm taking it back then." After stating this, he extended his right arm to do as he told but Taiga stopped him, "H-hey, I never said I don't want to take a look at it."

This made Aomine look up again and see the other's mug stained with a strawberry-like color. The dark-skinned boy couldn't hold in his growing laughter but when it did escape through his trap it was slightly muffled and sounded like a slight chuckle. The blushing boy stared at him with a frown and he swore he saw the red tint getting even darker. "Shut up!" The redhead hissed while pouting after looking away from his ridiculer. His sight shifted toward the porn but when the other had probably felt the blunet's knowing gaze he chose to look at his white futon instead.

Aomine took hold of the treasure once again and eagerly opened it without waiting for the shy one. The first pages had useless information on them, so, he advanced to the first double page that contained a beautiful woman clad in nothing but her sun-kissed and shiny nakedness. Her coal-colored hair was blown by the salty wind of the ocean as her feet were half-covered by the surface of that pearly and turquoise wild water. While observing the image he felt something vaguely familiar stir in his tummy and then at somewhere lower.

The blunet - having seen enough of the pages - moved on, slowly inspecting the contents. With each passing erotic picture he felt his pants tighten, but then he reached an article with three younger ladies in it, doing nasty things to each other. That was the point when something just snapped inside him. He gave out a hardly audible growl and turned his head away only to see a rosy-faced redhead whom he totally forgot about in favor of the devious magazine. Said boy probably felt his heated gaze as he looked up and stared into the dark abyss of his ultramarine orbs.

"What…?" Taiga inquired a bit timidly and right after the little question he gulped and looked…scared? Aomine had no idea what kind of face he had made to get a reaction like this out of the older. He just bored into those now darkened coppery depths only to shift lower and notice how his friend had the same problem as himself. They had to get rid of this nuisance in his opinion, so, he shuffled closer to Taiga, advancing on all his fours. The neglected one frowned at the blunet's steadily approaching form and started to crawl backward, till his back hit a forgotten wall. The redhead stiffened at his spot, sitting on the edge of Aomine's futon. The owner didn't quite get this behavior and as a response he felt his head tilting while stopping dead. "What is it," the other asserted weakly. It seemed that they both wanted to know the same thing.

The fort-builder picked up his pace again and only halted directly in front of Taiga, while sitting down on his naked calves in a comfortable position. He inspected the taller's red shirt and timberwolf shorts, noting a bulge on his way down. Aomine hummed and reached for the unusual spot but paused in mid-air when his friend's words hit him. "What are you doing?"

The home-owner thought that his intention was rather obvious but still, he stopped to explain it to his visitor. "This." He reached for the crotch before his dark knees and caressed the organ through the fabric while grinning up at Taiga.

The captured gave out a squeak at getting suddenly groped and batted the intruding hand away almost instantly. "T-that's…n-" Whatever was on his mind stopped flowing out after spotting Aomine's not so friendly scowl. "Why?" The blunet growled impatiently. The redhead bit his lower lip which didn't go unnoticed by the currently furious attacker before continuing, "It's not…right."

"Why?" He felt himself asking again after taming his scowl into a frown. "I bet it feels better when someone else's doin' it for ya." Everybody was saying this. It had to be true. And why not trying it out when they had the perfect opportunity? The bastard was such a chicken.

He sat back a bit, away from the redhead and murmured his earlier thought under his breath. What he wasn't expecting was a hand that rudely palmed his erection, making him hiss and scrunch his nose in pain. "What did you do that for?" He half-whined after letting out a series of "ouch". He didn't even do anything to the other to deserve this. The blunet looked up at the redhead with a tearful expression on his young face. He wasn't a wimp but it really did hurt, okay?

Taiga looked taken aback for a moment and he started sputtering nonsense. "I…I...didn't mean to…" He looked rather funny then but Aomine still couldn't laugh at him. "I'm sorry, O…K?" The older's mouth quivered and his even voice cracked a bit. He swore he saw tears form in the red-haired youngster's pretty eyes, making him almost feel bad. But hey, he wasn't the one who tried to destroy the other's innocent family jewels! "Don't tell me  _you're_  going to cry." He voiced incredulously.

The redhead sniffled once and began to wipe at his eyes with the back of his right hand. "Shut up," he heard him muttering brokenly. Aomine sighed at the sight and scooted closer to his moronic, but still his best friend.

"You idiot," he uttered when he was only a breath apart from the older. He then placed his outstretched hands next to each sides of the occupied one's torso and made himself comfortable between those half-covered, open legs. He didn't wait any longer, just shifted his pelvis forward, successfully connecting it with Taiga's. He rocked back and forth slowly, feeling the redhead's once wilted erection kick back into life. His own length surprisingly didn't suffer anything major from the accident beforehand; he might have said that the taller's crying face made him even more excited… Kind of.

He placed his thighs under his friend's for better leverage and enjoyed the heat that formed between them. He involuntarily sniffed the air and felt a little moan leaving his lips after the scent of watermelon reached his nostrils. They took a bath not long ago and he could only assume that Taiga had used the blunet's shower gel and not his father's spicy one.

He opened his eyes – he didn't even notice they were closed – and glanced at the other who still had his hand over his eyes, covering his entire mug. That wouldn't do. He wanted his friend to admit how this felt better than pleasuring himself and because he knew him well, if not with words he had to win by clarifying it from his expressions. So, he grabbed that arm and brought it down with his own, making the other gasp and turn his head slightly. Oh, well…

He straightened his back for a bit and pulled out his cock with his preferred hand only to do the same with the older's. After freeing that hardness, his eyes widened. What the hell. He furrowed his brows and looked questioningly at the other. When Taiga finally realized that something was up he glanced at him, confusion clearly written on his face. "What…?"

Aomine's lips formed a thin line before he blurted out, "How can you be bigger than me?"

There was only the silence between the youngsters when Taiga decided to blink at him. "Huh."

"Seriously, dude. How is this possible?!" He had all the right to ask this. He thought that the darker one's skin was the bigger equipment they had down there. Okay, he was shorter than the other by a few centimeters, but that didn't mean that his friend could have a bigger dick! He started rambling at some point because he didn't even notice how that bastard was now laughing at his misery. He scowled at the shaking form in front of him, all the while feeling his ears heat up in shame. "Stop it." He grumbled.

Taiga certainly didn't do as he was told but it wasn't like he didn't have other methods at hand that could silence the asshole. With that, he grabbed the lighter-colored cock before him and sank his thumb into the mushroom head's slit.

The scumbag's whole body jerked once and he let out a throaty moan which surprised Aomine, along with the redhead if the hand shooting to his mouth could have been an indication. The taller's earlier voice sounded so…erotic? That, and his penis twitched in response. Uh. He lowered his thumb onto the shaft's soft skin and began to stroke the member in his right palm. It was a truly different experience. He's only ever done this to himself but it wasn't so bad. Seeing Taiga all hyped up because of his hardworking fist, his tanned body convulse when he touched a special spot… It was rather nice, to say the least. The blunet was in an explorer mood and he wanted to know if his friend had other places that could make him give out those keen noises that made the shorter's manhood leak.

In favor of completing this little trip in mind, he let go of the highly responsive rod and sat up straight to look the body before him over. After the slow once-over - noticing how his friend was looking anywhere but at him while desperately clutching the colorless futon's seam – he grabbed the hem of that devil-colored shirt and pushed it upward to get rid of the whole item. Taiga's brain seemed to catch up with the movements and made him lock gazes with the scheming one, finally. Aomine had a feeling that the other surely had something to share and would act on that impulse but nothing happened other than their staring contest which halted the younger for a moment.

The blunet could only blame the so to speak "willingness" of the other on being utterly new to this whole doing the do with another. They were old enough to have experience with their own respective hands, hell, Aomine himself wouldn't deny that this kind of interest invaded his brain dozens of times during a day. Well, he didn't really plan on ending up experimenting with Taiga when he first showed the magazine to his friend. It was cool though, now they could try out things he could only imagine what they could feel like. Taiga was his best friend; he was sure that the older wouldn't really mind this thing that could occur between them. Because it  _would_ occur, the blunet would make sure of it.

He continued to pull the soft fabric out of the way but shoulders that didn't belong to him froze him. He looked at the owner of those blades with a meaningful expression to urge the other to finally move. The redhead seemed to grasp the hint and sluggishly lifted his arms. Aomine tossed the now useless shirt over his head, concentrating on the freed torso before him. It looked so soft, miles of silky skin, - probably untouched by others - perky nipples on it… He hadn't noticed that before. It might have been one of those spots.

He leaned forward to touch one of the pinkish twins and watched Taiga's face for any reaction.

"Don't look at me like that…" the other uttered after a gasp escaped through his almost entirely closed mouth but continued like he hadn't felt anything special, "…so, so weird." The redhead even frowned after his revelation, avoiding Aomine's piercing gaze. The blunet rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Yeah, 'cause I'm obviously jerking cocks whenever I can…" he huffed, turning his head away while scratching his neck absentmindedly, "just for the hell of it." It wasn't like Taiga did anything when the shorter started their little journey. The redhead basically endured it and made some moronic comments in between. He could have just been a dead fish for all he knew.

Aomine sighed and let his arm drop next to his thigh after his fingers brushed the dark strands of his short hair. This thing was probably fruitless as Taiga didn't seem to be interested in it. They should have just gone to bed. Stupid magazine. Stupid Taiga... Bakagami.

He was about to move from his spot and call it a night when something trembling and warm touched his dick that was still freed. That…surprised the blunet, made his disappointed-looking eyes widen, "Wh-"

After a languid stroke on the exposed and hardened flesh, the older decided to give some sort of an explanation. "It's just, uh, I've never… Uh…" Yeah, that was a completely understandable reason for everything he did or did  _not_  do this night.

The redhead withdrew his hand and placed it behind his maroon head while chewing on his lips. Aomine gave a skeptical look as a response which went unnoticed by the embarrassed, half-naked boy. "Whatever," he even gave a shrug in addition, "let's just sleep and forget this has ever happened." No more awkward moments would be appreciated by the younger. He was kind of tired anyway.

Again, he shifted his darker limbs to get ready to tuck himself back into his shorts when he saw two palms shooting forward to clutch his white tank. He lifted his blue gaze up to inspect the suddenly touchy one's face only to be met with a totally desperate and panting Taiga. He lifted one of his eyebrows at that and looked questioningly at the other. The redhead took a small breath after their eye contact and said, "Tell me what to do."

He probably meant to sound confident but failed miserably which made Aomine grinning widely. "Why do you think I know what to do, huh?" He asked with sparkling orbs that showed just how amused he was by the other's statement.

The redhead's lips parted to quickly lick at his mouth in preparation of his next sentence, "W-well, you are the one who saw all these p…porn…"

"So?" It was just too easy to tease the older. "Yer saying that after seeing all these things I should know everything about sex?"

Taiga's face lighted up after registering the last word and he gave out an unintelligible sound. Aomine was sure that the other's brain has just misfired. Too much thinking could cause harm, right?

The blunet right out laughed at the redhead's stupid expression but was still being aware of how the older folded his arms before his naked chest and turned away from him while fuming internally like a chimney at a snowy winter night. "Forget it," the taller grumbled darkly. Like the rapper would do that after being stopped twice by his bastard of a buddy…

Aomine shook his head, "U-um." He leaned forward and aggressively took hold of the grayish shorts that covered the other's thighs, and yanked them down, hard. The younger reveled in the loud yelp that was most probably caused by his sudden action. They would have some fun now, alright.

After getting rid of all the unnecessary clothes, the boys sat totally in the nude with Aomine still being between his friend's legs.

Taiga looked so unsure while being fixated on their soldiers that were ready to fire if the need occurred. He shouldn't have been though, as the home-owner decided to take care of things. The redhead would soon beg for him  _not_  to stop. Like ever.

He grinned at the imaginary scene his vivid mind provided much to his enjoyment, "Uhum." He hummed to himself and licked his suddenly very dry lips. His friend must have noticed his crazed expression because he was suddenly very silent while staring at the blunet with those wide, crimson orbs of his that were similar to the cutest little puppy's he'd once wanted to bring home only to be denied by his heartless mother who just liked to veto her only son's most important requests.

He leaned forward and burrowed his nose into his friend's neck while thinking about how fortunate he was that his mom at least approved of Taiga. The younger started to chuckle at his earlier comparison because the redhead as a dog would have made such a hilarious image.

The fort-builder was brought back to the present when he heard the other's restlessness vibrate against his lips, "What's so funny?"

Aomine thrust his naked pelvis forward while putting a dozen of feather-light kisses onto the curious one's collar. Between the last two he replied, "Nothing, really." He didn't want to spend time on arguing with the redhead about something so trivial when they had so much more enjoyable things to do.

"But-" He was definitely trying to start a fight in which the blunet was simply not interested right then. So, before Taiga could say any more, he grabbed his right hand and placed it on their combined rods. "Do it to both," he ordered while leaning back to look down and watch how the visitor would comply with the task.

The redhead clutched their arousals and started stroking them together. Aomine was enjoying the sensual movements, how those insecure fingers felt on his hardness. He couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips to feel more, so much more. At some point he even closed his eyes to truly relish the moment but when everything became gradually slower he opened and directed them toward the older's face.

"Why did you stop?" Aomine inquired while sounding as impatient as ever.

The redhead visibly flinched by the harsh tone of the blunet, making the younger feel something itchy in his stomach. "You didn't reply, so… I didn't know if I was doing it r-right," he said sheepishly, looking away from the rude boy. The shorter just rolled his eyes and ushered the older to continue.

He didn't even wait for Taiga to do so; he just pushed the other deeper into the wall behind them and started up his thrusting. The dark-skinned boy was moving with more fervor than ever and placed his body in such a close proximity that the redhead couldn't even gain access to their cocks. He felt too desperate to let his friend move with a snail's speed.

Aomine gripped a lighter-colored thigh to be able to move even faster while deciding to start and explore the valley of skin before him. The first thing he saw, he bit. He didn't fully register the pained cry the action had caused. He felt too content tasting the sharpness of the bone he'd managed to mark.

Making his way lower he seldom left swift little kisses on Taiga's fruity skin as a filler act till he reached his destination. The pinkish area he had finally found looked too tasty to be missed out, so, he went ahead and licked it. Whether the owner of the body he was abusing appreciated the motion or not was completely beyond the blunet as he was currently hearing only static ringing in his ears. This situation could have scared the youngster on any other day when he would have been conscious enough to feel a certain redhead grab some of his dark blue strands and yank the handful with agony.

* * *

Aomine really didn't know what had happened but when he came around he registered a couple of things at once that made him a bit apprehensive.

First of all, Taiga was lying on both of their white futons now with his head connected to a seemingly misplaced chair's front leg. Then, his precious lamp was knocked down, flickering innocently next to their entwined bodies as Aomine was still kneeling between his friend's wide open limbs. His gaze was lingering on the redhead's chest when he heard a petty whine. He brought his gaze up to inspect the source and…

"Don't stop." Taiga whispered and bucked his hips, jolting the shorter and his leaking dick. The blunet really wanted to say something but he was unable to. Somehow he lost his voice while staring wide-eyed at a disheveled, maroon-haired boy beneath him with blown pupils, open mouth and such a pleading look that Aomine thought he would lose it then and there.

He roughly reconnected their cocks while moving one of his palms desperately over the two, using the other to guide his friend's uncoordinated movements by grabbing his hip. The shorter unintentionally noticed a rather angry-looking handprint on the inner part of Taiga's left thigh, making him frown. Just what in the world did they do to end up like this?

"So, so clos…nghe…" Now, that muffled moan with the hands that brought his head down so close to the mumbling one's face that he could almost taste the hot breath that had left the taller's cavity made Aomine focus again. "A lil' bit… uhu." Taiga moved his full fists, allowing their lips to briefly brush while their opposite-colored depths still held their initial contact. "Touch me," the redhead breathed into his mouth. That was the final cue the blunet had needed.

The fort-builder propelled himself forward, knocking his best friend's head out of the way so he could get access to the part of the other that had started all of this mess they were now deep into. He complied and began to move his frozen palm on their rods and just pumped and pumped, forgetting any technique he had seen on pictures before. It felt too good to be true, really. Taiga's fingers on his dark curls were too tight to be comfortable but his mind was floating somewhere else to let out any other noises that weren't moans or whimpers. When the redhead seemed to forget all about the alphabet's letters except for one, he felt a knot being untangled in his stomach that made him erupt with a choking and pitiful-sounding little voice.

* * *

For several minutes he just laid there, snuggling that sweet spot at his best friend's neck and felt content but tired at the same time. He still didn't quite catch his breath after his first "real" orgasm. An orgasm, which was the most awesome of them all.

Then the ground suddenly moved beneath him with a grunt, disturbing his peace. "Heavy," a sleepy voice whined, making Aomine remember just where exactly he was. All of a sudden, he became painfully aware of his surroundings and the fact that he had totally forgot about his goal to make Taiga experience the never before experienced. He left his cocoon abruptly and when he finally was on all fours he stared down at the redhead disbelievingly.

The older wiped at his sleep-deprived coppery depths while yawning loudly and being totally oblivious to the other's nearly panic attack. The blunet gazed at his visitor's stomach and noticed the sticky and now quite dried substance. He could just hope that it wasn't only his junk there… After all, this all had happened because he wanted to make the bastard admit the  _thing_.

"So…?" He felt himself asking, desperate to confirm how Taiga had come hard too and prove him wrong at thinking of the worst possible scenario.

The taller glanced up at him, "Huh?"

Aomine's patience was wearing thin, really. "Was it like… Good?" He asked anxiously while managing to sound profoundly smug.

The older blinked once, twice with a poker face, making the blunet scream his lungs out inside his head. Then he smiled, such a slow-blooming, full of teeth, warm as the first sunshine of a new spring smile which was so disgustingly sweet that it made the younger's stomach twist wickedly. That moron was making him feel useless things. He had to vent his frustration somehow, so, he decided to punch his idiot of a friend's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Taiga yelped and soothed the abused flesh by placing his palm over the spot. "What was that for, you bastard?!"

"Shut up." He reasoned while hiding his probably lobster red mug behind the crease of his elbow. Stupid Bakagami…


End file.
